


Day 11 – Shut it

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Sam was done with Dean’s overprotective behavior.





	Day 11 – Shut it

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Back in their motel room Sam snarled at his brother and shoved Dean hard down on the ground before he gripped the man tight by his short hair.

 

With his hard grip on Dean’s hair, Sam forced his brother’s head back until he was forced to look up at him while Sam opened his bloodstained jeans with his other hand.

 

“When are you going to learn, that I can take care of myself? You brought yourself into unnecessary danger because you thought you had to protect me. Again, Dean. I’m not happy with you!” Sam shoved his jeans down only enough that he could free his cock which was already half hard.

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean’s eyes were wide open, and Sam could see it in the depth of his brothers’ green eyes that he was indeed sorry, but Sam was too furious to accept his brothers’ apology right away and so he shook his head.

 

“Not good enough, Dean. How often do I need to remind you that I don’t need your help every minute? Time to teach you a lesson. A lesson on how to listen to me. Open your mouth.” Dean fought for a moment with himself and Sam could see the internal struggle. It wasn’t the first they played with each other but never in a situation like this, but Sam hoped that Dean’s wish of giving Sam everything he asked for would win this time too.

 

Finally, Dean parted his lips, and Sam didn’t waste any more time and pushed his hard cock into his brothers’ waiting mouth. Groaning, Sam used his grip on Dean’s hair to direct his brothers’ movements. Sam was neither soft nor gentle on him. The younger Winchester pushed his full length into his brothers’ mouth until he could feel the head of his cock bump the back of Dean’s throat, only to pull back when Dean started to struggle because he couldn’t breathe.

 

Sam changed his tactics and held Dean’s head still so he could fuck his brothers’ mouth without holding back. Sam saw no reason to hold himself back. He fucked his Dean’s mouth with hard thrusts. This was for his own pleasure, after all, to teach Dean a lesson.

 

A second before Sam was about to reach his orgasm, he pulled out of his brothers’ mouth and closed his hand around his spit slicked cock. After three hard strokes of his hand, Sam came all over Dean’s face. The younger brother smeared the last droplets of his release on his brothers’ lips before he let go of Dean’s hair and stepped back.

 

“Go and take a shower, Dean. We are not done for today.”

 

With his face covered in Sam’s spunk, Dean ducked his head before he vanished into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
